Rotom
/ | height=1'00"| weight=0.7 lbs.| ability=Levitate| color='Red'| gender=Genderless }} Rotom (ロトム Rotom) is an / -type Pokémon. While Rotom have no evolutionary forms it can transform into various forms which resembles household appliances. In the Anime Rotom first appeared in the episode Get Your Rotom Running! and it was toying around with Ash and his friends. Game Info Rotom is a generation IV Pokémon, first appearing in the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl games. With the release of Pokémon Platinum, Rotom was given the ability to transform into 5 other forms with the aid of a special item. Locations To find Rotom, you go to the Old Chateau at night in Pokémon Platinum, Pearl and Diamond. The Old Chateau can be found at the top of Eterna Forest. You will have to know the HM Cut. You cut down the trees then head straight. When you get in you will run into a lot of ghost pokemon, such as Gastly or Haunter. You go up the stairs (either), then go straight. Look in all the rooms (and be sure to check the trash cans). When you find the T.V., save in front of it, but don't turn off the game, this is so if you faint Rotom, you can turn off the game and get another shot at catching Rotom. This applies with every Legendary Pokemon. Side Game Locations Pokédex Entries Base stats Normal form HP: 50 Attack: 50 Defense: 77 SpAtk: 95 SpDef: 77 Speed: 91 Other forms HP: 50 Attack: 65 Defense: 107 SpAtk: 105 SpDef: 107 Speed: 86 Learn sets Leveling up *level 1 Thundershock *level 1 Thunder Wave *level 1 Confuse Ray *level 1 Trick *level 1 Astonish *level 8 Uproar *level 15 Double Team *level 22 Shock Wave *level 29 Ominous Wind *level 36 Substitute *level 43 Charge *level 50 Discharge TM and HM *TM06 Toxic *TM10 Hidden Power *TM11 Sunny Day *TM16 Light Screen *TM17 Protect *TM18 Rain Dance *TM21 Frustration *TM24 Thunderbolt *TM25 Thunder *TM27 Return *TM30 Shadow Ball *TM32 Double Team *TM33 Reflect *TM34 Shock Wave *TM42 Facade *TM43 Secret Power *TM44 Rest *TM46 Thief *TM49 Snatch *TM57 Charge Beam *TM58 Endure *TM61 Will-o-wisp *TM70 Flash *TM73 Thunder Wave *TM77 Psych Up *TM79 Dark Pulse *TM82 Sleep Talk *TM83 Natural Gift *TM85 Dream Eater *TM87 Swagger *TM90 Substitute The Rotom Factor 5 New Formes Wash Rotom (washing machine) Heat Rotom (oven) Cut Rotom (lawnmower) Frost Rotom (refrigerator) Spin Rotom (fan) New Form Attacks Wash rotom - Hydro Pump Heat Rotom - Overheat Cut rotom - Leaf Storm Frost Rotom - Blizzard Spin rotom - Air Slash Origins It may be based on a Poltergeist. Name Rotom's name comes from the word "motor" when spelled backwards. This is because all of the household appliances it can turn into has a motor. Trivia *Rotom is one of three -types whose color isn't in the black or purple category. The others are Shedinja (brown) and Froslass (white). *Rotom is the Pokemon with the most forms, if you exclude Unown. Deoxys comes next, and then Castform. *Rotom changes types based on its forms (fan- , cut- , wash- , frost- , and heat- ). *Rotom is motor spelled backwords and Mow Rotom, Wash Rotom, and Spin Rotom have motors in them. *Strangely, whenever it makes it's special sound in the manga, he actually sounds like a motor. *In a lot of Frost Rotom's artwork, it is pictured frowning when all the others are smiling. *Next to the type-changes when it takes other forms, it's eyes and the plasma around it change color too (Frost-purple, Fan-orange, Cut-green, Wash-blue, Heat-red). *Rotom is the only Pokemon that is / -type. *Rotom's new forms are only availible in Platinum and the upcoming HeartGold and SoulSilver versions. When traded to any other versions, he automaticly reverts to it's origianal form. *Rotom changes its forms in a similar fashion to Deoxys in the Generation IV games. *Rotom is the only Pokémon with the ability to change its form by will that must possess another object in order to do so. Castform, Deoxys, Giratina and Shaymin actually transform their bodies. However, Burmy is similar to Rotom in that it merely changes its surrounding cover. *Rotom is the only Pokémon whose alternate forms have a different base stat total than that of the original form. Other Pokémon with alternate forms may have different distributions, however. *Rotom is currently the last Electric-type Pokémon in the National Dex order as well as the last non-legendary Pokémon. *In Pokémon Battle Revolution, its "arms" are almost clear and are tinted a gentle blue. *Spin Rotom is the only form with a special move whose base power isn't over 100. *As of the official Japanese tournament held in 2008, all Rotom forms have been banned from official tournaments. This is due to the special status of the alternate forms as event-exclusive Pokémon. *As Heat Rotom, Rotom is the only Pokémon that can learn Overheat without breeding or via TM. *As Cut Rotom, Rotom is the only non-Grass-type to learn Leaf Storm. *Rotom, along with Lugia and the Bagon family, are the only non-Water-types that can learn Hydro Pump. Category:Electric Pokémon Category:Ghost Pokémon Category:Generation IV Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon